


Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was a shame Gerard wasn't thinking about that at all. All Gerard was thinking about was Frank in a dress and how turned on he was.</p><p>If Gerard could possibly think of something else right now, he totally would. He means, what he was doing was horribly creepy but if Frank didn't want people watching, he should have closed his damn blinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice / Сахар, специи и милые штучки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328994) by [gwhiz138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138)



Gerard knew Frank Iero as the shy next door neighbor he had lived next to almost all his life. He knew that Frank was four years younger than him, the small age gap making a huge complication in there non-existing friendship. Gerard knew the little fifteen year old a tiny amount to know that he wasn't daring nor will he ever be. And at this moment, Gerard knew that for sure.

But it was a shame Gerard wasn't thinking about that at all. All Gerard was thinking about was Frank in a dress and how turned on he was.

If Gerard could possibly think of something else right now, he totally would. He means, what he was doing was horribly creepy but if Frank didn't want people watching, he should have closed his damn blinds. 

Gerard was sitting in his room, looking into Frank's room from his bedroom window, being able to look into the brunnette's. Frank bounced around in a small, pencil skirt and white blouse, tied securely at the waist. His deceiving, almost nonexistent-looking curves were outlined perfectly through the shirt and tight fitting skirt. He had his makeup done to match his outfit, making him glow and pop in all the right places. His long, midnight hair was brushed and straightened with a soft curl around his ear and neck. 

All of this leads up to Gerard resulting in palming himself through his tight jeans. Gerard let out a small gasp as he watched Frank bend over to pick something up, giving a perfect view up his skirt. His ass (that Gerard secretly thought was non-existent and kind of cute) was perked and covered in a thin lace material. 

"Motherfucker," Gerard moaned outwards quietly when he realized Frank was wearing pink, lacy panties. The back of the panties were almost as thin as a ruler, showing off Frank's tight ass and cheeks. Gerard growled low in his throat, his hand not being satisfying enough. He needed this, now.

It's less than a minute before Gerard was jogging over to Frank's house, shoes slipping off the backs of his heels and pants tight around his crotch. Gerard jumps up the two steps and raps his hand frantically against the large wooden door. 

A small 'one minute!' Passes through the door, making Gerard shake with anticipation. The door is thrown open and little Frank Iero stands there in shock. "Gerard Way?"

Gerard frowns in disappointment that Frank had covered his outfit with a fluffy, pink robe. Frank wrapped his arms around himself, backing away from the door. "Is there anything I can do for you, Gerard Way?"

"I saw you." Gerard states, looking down at Frank's hands tighter around the robe and his face become redder. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says, shaking his head and putting a hand on the door. "If you really need nothing of me, I should really-" He begins to close the door, but Gerard stops it with his foot.

"I saw you, Frank. In the dress." Gerard whispers. Frank's eyes go wide and he opens the door, pulling Gerard into the house. He quickly slams the door shut and sighs.

"What do I have to do to make sure you don't tell?" Frank asked, nibbling on his lip and batting his eyelashes up at Gerard. Gerard smirks.

"Nothing," Gerard states, nonchalantly. Frank looks more relieved physically. "I just want a look," Gerard adds with a sly smile. 

Frank's head shots up as fast as a whip and he blinks a few times in disbelief. "What? Why?!"

"Because Frank," Gerard moves even closer than Frank thought was possible. Gerard almost looks cross-eyed. "You got me so horny," He breathes out.

Frank points to himself. "Me? I got Gerard Way horny?" Gerard nods quickly, undoing his pants to release some of the pressure. Frank crosses his arms over his robe uncomfortably, feeling humiliated. "No way," he narrows his eyes.

Gerard grabs his hand in response, putting it on top of his crotch. Frank gasps as he feels the bulge push into the flesh of his hand. He flushes and tugs on his hand, walking backwards. Gerard doesn't let go, but he shoots Frank a look of confusion. 

"Bedroom," Frank explains. "I mean, if you want to see my bedroom? I thought it would be more proper then my mother's front hallway." Frank over thinks, babbling as he walks up the stair and into a room, Gerard to tow.

They reached Frank's bedroom almost as fast as Gerard had gotten to the sixteen year old's house. Frank hesitantly opens the door and brings Gerard into the room. Gerard looks around at the small room, taking time to look at each band poster. Black flag, The Bouncing Souls, Green Day and even more bands lined the walls of the small boy's room. The room was moderately clean, except for clothes that looked like they had been tried on then tossed on to the floor. Gerard makes his way over to the small bed and sits down on it while Frank stands in front of him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Frank asks, biting his lip nervously and shifting his weight back and forth. "Put on a show?" 

Gerard shrugs. "Sure, I just wanna see you." He empathized the last word to get his point across and Frank sorta panicked because oh shit, strip tease.

"Um," Frank smiled awkwardly, untying the front of his shirt. His hands roughly bump into each other as he pulled the knot free, the rest of the shirt falling apart. He seemed to get stuck on every button while undoing it, the failed attempt at a sexy mode ruined. Frank's fingers are shaking and they miss holes and loosen buttons. Gerard notices this. 

"Need some help?" He asks, getting up from his spot on the bed and putting his hands on the younger one's waist from behind. He can hear Frank's breath hitch in his throat and smirks. 

"Uh, sure." Frank spits out, his poor lip being ripped to shreds in between his teeth. They gnaw self-consciously on the numb lip but Gerard stops it. He turns Frank around and plants his lips on top of the abused ones. Frank squeals in surprise and pulls away, crimson highlighting his cheek bones as he smiles cheekily. 

Gerard goes back to Frank's unfinished work. He unbuttons them in a small moment of time and Frank sheds the shirt. The nineteen year old's mouth waters as he runs his hands over the olive tone skin that was Frank's chest. He rubs his thumbs over Frank's soft nipples, making him gasp at the contact. The shorter of the two grabs Gerard's face and connects their lips, creating a chaste kiss that lingered while Gerard fingers rubbed against the now hard flesh. 

Their foreheads rested on each other's before Gerard pulled away and spun Frank around again. Frank hummed in confusion as Gerard dropped to his knees. He ran his hands over the fifteen year olds legs, which were shaved and smooth, making Gerard smile. 

Once again, Frank was shaking. Gerard could feel his twitching from under his touch. Gerard knew Frank was nervous and he had to find a way to get him to calm down and feel more comfortable. He looked across the room and locked eyes with Billie Joe Armstrong, who was posing in the poster on the wall. Gerard didn't even fucking think before the words left his mouth. 

" _It started at the age of four, my mother went to the grocery store_...." Gerard sang, running his hands over Frank thighs. Frank whipped his head around and looked down at Gerard, wearing a confused face, but Gerard carried on. “ _Went sneaking through her bedroom door, to find something in a size four_. ..."

Gerard pulled down the zipper as Frank realized what song Gerard was singing. The nineteen year old got off his knees as Frank shook the skirt off his ankles, revealing the lacy panties he was wearing. His cheeks burned as he looked down at the under garment he choose to wear. Gerard grabbed his hands before he could say anything. 

" _Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't meant for only girls_!" Gerard swung Frank around, doing a little dance with him. The fifteen year old giggled. " _GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only_..."

" _King for a day_ !" Frank sang back for the first time and Gerard laughed, twirling the shorter one. 

" _Princess by dawn, king for a day in a leather thong. king for a day, princess by dawn. Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me_!” The elder one sang, dipping Frank, who was, may Gerard add, rocking the underwear. 

"Do you always dance naked with strangers?"

"I had a huge crush on you for about a year now." Frank said, breaking out of the song but still dancing with Gerard. Gerard's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I ever notice?" He asked out loud, but mostly to himself. Fran shrugged and twirled again. 

"Probably because you never noticed me." 

Gerard frowned. "That's not true." 

Frank just rolls his eyes playfully and kissed the corner of the older boy's mouth. He let go of Gerard’s hands and locked his wrists behind Gerard's head. The other one rearranged his hands to fall on Frank's naked hip bone that was quite predominant. Frank smiled.

" _My daddy threw me in therapy, he thinks I'm not a real man_ ,” Frank sang and Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, playing with the waist band of the pink underwear. " _Who put the drag in the drag queen, don't knock it until you tried it_. "

" _Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls. GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only_ ,” Gerard sang back, twirling the both of them.

" _King for a day_!" Frank exclaimed as he pushed Gerard and himself down on his bed. Frank landed on top of Gerard with a squeak. Gerard smiles up at the red faced one and kisses his puffy lips. Frank brings his hands down to Gerard's cheeks and cups them, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the smoothed out surface. Gerard's hands run up and down the fifteen year old's spine. He felt the bumpy bone between his fingers and memorized the pattern they were in. 

Gerard licked Frank's bottom lip and Frank opened up. Their tongues flooded into each other's mouths', tasting each other. Their tongues roll and do a small dance as they hum from the bliss of each other. Frank is overwhelmed by the taste of Gerard, which was smoky yet minty, and the feeling when Gerard flicks his tongue in Frank's mouth and reaches dangerously low on his back. 

Franks straddles Gerard and the other one takes off his shirt. Frank ogles at the nineteen year olds porcelain chest. He runs his hand over the milky white skin, feeling the smooth surface. Gerard begins to kiss down Frank's neck, cupping the fifteen year old's hard on. Frank yelps but thrusts up against the foreign hand that was adding pressure to where he needed it most. 

The material was really fucking thin and Gerard swears he could feel Frank's package through the lace. He flips them around so he was on top, sucking on Frank's collar bone and roughly massaging Frank's erection, not ridding the chafing material in between. Frank gasps and shoves his face into Gerard's neck, breathing a bit erratic. 

Gerard takes that as a sign to pull down the panties, letting Frank's boner pop out. Gerard licks a stride up his hand and brings it down to the warm flesh. Frank hisses as the nineteen year old pumps his length. It's hot and heavy in Gerard hand and already leaking pre-come. _Virgin_ , Gerard thinks to himself with a smirk. 

"So innocent," Gerard purrs as he leaves butterfly kisses behind Frank's ear, flicking his wrist. "Already withering under my touch, only with a few strokes." 

Frank doesn't know how to reply, hell, he doesn't even know how to form words right now. 

"I'm not as in-innocent as you-u think." Frank spits out, arching his back high off the bed when Gerard rubs his thumb over the slit. 

"Oh?" Gerard questioned silently and Frank just nods. He smacks the elder one's hand away from his dick and gets up. Gerard yells confusedly and Frank just waved his hand in the air. He throws his closet doors open and went digging to the back of it. He pulled out an old shoebox and grabbed something from it and his it behind his back. He walks back over to Gerard and reveals what he had grabbed. Gerard gasps.

"You fucking naughty boy." He shakes his head in disbelief, but smirking anyway. Frank smirks back as Gerard grabs the pink dildo from his hand and pulls Frank on the bed again. Frank giggles as Gerard spreads his legs, but is shut up when Gerard sticks the dildo in his mouth. At first Frank gargles around it, but then sucks and hums. 

Gerard moves his fingers up and down Frank crack, barely touching. Frank spits out the toy and groans. Gerard takes the toy and presses it behind Frank's balls, making the younger one groan. He slides it up and down, just like his fingers, and circles the hole.

"Mmm, oh my God." Frank moans. Gerard takes that as permission to push it in, so he does. Frank gasps as the first part of it is in. 

"How many times a week do you use this?" Gerard asks, pushing in a bit more, watching as Frank spreads around it. 

"Every fucking day." 

Gerard moans to that and pushes it in all the way. Frank groans at the initial uncomfortable feeling, but wiggles his hips against it. 

Gerard punded it in again, and again, and again. He was on the hunt for Frank's prostate and wouldn't stop until he found it. Frank was humming above him, so he took that as a good sign. 

A few more thrusts in and the hum was broken by a loud moan. Gerard grins as Frank lowers his back again. His cheeks redden as Frank faces the fact that he didn't even know he could make that sound. 

"Bingo," Gerard mumbles with a grin. Frank just rolls his eyes but smiles back. 

The dildo repeatedly hits Frank's sweat spot and Frank's withering underneath his touch. Sweat was forming on his brow and his nails were plunged deep in the skin of Gerard's shoulders, most likely going to leave a bruise. All Frank knew was that he needed more. 

He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled the dildo out. Gerard looked at him confused and Frank gave him a look that said _Fucking fuck me_. Gerard nods an okay and undoes his pants, shaking them off his ankles. He rips off his underwear too and lines his hard cock with Frank's asshole. He pushes the tip in and feels the slick-with-Frank's-spit insides. 

Frank groans because Gerard is much bigger than the toy. Gerard slides himself all the way in and moans because Frank is a fucking virgin and it's like his dick his being given a suffocating hug. Gerard bucks into Frank, only taking a few thrusts to find Frank's prostate. The fifteen year old is overwhelmed by the size and the pleasure and the aching of his cock, he's a fucking mess of emotions. He begins to jerk himself off with Gerard's thrusts and is moaning again. 

The elder of the two is panting and thrusting harder and deeper than before. He notices Frank is getting himself off and smack his hand away, grabbing a hold of Frank's cock. Frank arches his back because Gerard's hand was jerking him off and Gerard's dick was hitting his prostate over and over and over. He was not going to last long. 

Feeling close, Gerard leans over and kisses Frank with an open mouth. Their tongues roll around freely as Frank moans loudly for the last time. 

"C-close," Frank breathes out and in a few more strokes is coming. His toes curl and he grabs a lock of Gerard's hair, pulling it has his back lifts off the bed. He shoots his load all over Gerard's and his stomachs, screaming out the others name. He fucking sees stars, it was so intense. 

Gerard pants loudly as he feels Frank's insides clench around him, sending him overboard too. He curses loudly and comes somewhere deep inside Frank. He falls on top of the two as they were both panting. 

Frank's eyes look up at him with heavy lids and a lazy smile. Gerard takes a few minutes to compose himself before speaking. He looks over at Frank's closet. 

"I see more skirts and dresses in there," Gerard chirps with grin. "Do you think you can show me another time?" 

Frank smiles back knowingly. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: King For a Day -Green Day


End file.
